Misery Business
by Ever Amaranthine
Summary: Piper has been wanting to confess to Jason but Drew, the most popular girl in school, beat her to the punch leaving Piper all upset. Will Piper just sit on the sidelines and watch or will she intervene? Paramore Song Fic. Rated T for SWEARING and Drew bashing and an AU story. JASPER ALL THE WAY.


**AN: Okay please don't kill me. *Dodges knives, axes and Riptide* Wait how did Riptide get there? Whatever, as I was saying, I'm really sorry for not updating for like what 3 months or so? My excuses are: getting sick, school, homework, school, projects, school, and finals and family problems so I'm really, really sorry for not updating!**

**You know I was planning to upload this story like 2 months ago but I guess I got *ahem* busy? *Dodges more tomatoes and knives* You guys have really good aim! But yeah this is a one shot that's Jasper and hopefully to distract I mean to entertain you guys while I continue to write the chapter whatever of Wish You Knew. So I hope you guys like this one shot :)  
**

**PS. I changed my pen name to Ever Amaranthine. Why? I don't know for sure, I just wanted to sound mysterious.  
**

**Anyways on to the story oh and Rated T for language.  
**

**PPPS. Sorry if the spacing is all weird, I tried editing it and it's already 1:30 in the morning...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own PJO Rick Riordan does :D**

* * *

**Misery Business**

* * *

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

I was sitting on the grass eating my lunch (they made us sit outside for lunch for like two weeks) and minding my own business. I sighed. Today was a good day, nothing out of the ordinary. Just Jason, Leo and I hanging out same old, same old.

"Hey guys, guess what happened today?" Jason asked. He looks cute, not that I'm ever going to tell him that! I would never hear the end of it from Leo and, well, I don't really know about Jason. I grew up with them, had the same classes and homeroom and even now in high school. A lot of people assumed Jason and I are dating but we usually brush it off and snicker when people ask us. Now, I think I have a tiny crush on him but I'm sure he doesn't see me that way. Sadly.

"What?" Leo and I inquired.

"It's weird; Drew asked me out today," Jason said, "I didn't even know she liked me."

I almost choked on my food. Drew? Asking Jason out? Oh geez. I know she's been trying to throw herself at Jason but... I just can't believe it. Leo and I exchanged glances. Another thing about Jason, he's stupid just like any other typical boy (no offence guys!) but even Leo saw she was trying to get his attention for the past few months.

Drew is the most popular girl in the school and she's surrounded by fake friends. That stuck up Drew. That Drew is horrible. That Drew that hates me. The Drew that can get anyone she wants but Jason or Leo or the Stolls or Percy or Nico.

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out.  
_

I cleared my throat. "What did you say?" I asked my heart beating loudly. I'm sure he wouldn't say yes. Drew is one of the meanest people I've ever known in my life and that's a record because I've always been into fights with the mean, popular girls.  
He looked like a deer in the headlights. I can't blame him; I bet we were sizing up on him (If that made any sense).

"I said 'yeah sure'..." He trailed off. I almost felt my heart stop beating. Why the heck would Jason say yes to someone like Drew? I've known him all my life and I know he would never date girls like her. I glanced at Leo and he pretty much thought the same thing.

_But when I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth._

"Why would you say yes? You know she's like the meanest girl in Goode High." Leo said.

Jason shrugged, "I wanted to date someone with a new attitude, you know just an experiment."

Yep, just an experiment. They won't last a day.

**-X-  
**

My head felt like it was going to explode. They lasted eight months and they are still dating. EIGHT MONTHS I TELL YOU, EIGHT MONTHS AND STILL DATING! Eight freaking long months. Oh gods, I was really wrong. How are they still dating? I can't even stand looking at Drew nor can Leo... Then why Jason?

_I waited eight long months.  
_

Hmm, Jason. He's been spending less time with us and more time with her and her perfect popular group. Now Drew and Jason are the most popular couple in the school because the popular kids did not like Percabeth, I love them; they are sooo cute together but anyways back to them. Drew and Jason are the 'it couple'. Ugh, just thinking about it makes me want to throw up.

I looked over to the popular table where Jason and Drew are sitting together and I looked back to my table. Leo, The Stolls, Katie, Annabeth, Percy (he's pretty popular but he chooses to sit with us), Nico and Thalia (even though she's a grade older) are sitting at my table. I glared at my Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. It doesn't seem appetizing at it was before. I love PB&J but every time I see Drew and Jason together- which is everyday— I totally lose my appetite.

"It's gross how my bro can last with that stuck up girl for what— eight months?" Thalia said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"He said 'it was just an experiment'. Well this experiment is lasting way too long." Leo agreed.

"Does he still know we exist? I mean like I know he doesn't ignore us but like he never hangs out with us anymore." I said. The girls looked at me with sympathy and the boys have no clue.

Ha, typical boys. (AGAIN, NO OFFENCE DUDES!)

"If you want, we can pull a prank on Drew and embarrass her in front of everyone. That'd be hilarious!" Travis said which caused Katie to glare at the Stoll brothers and the rest of us crack up.

**-X-  
**

I sat down at the base of a big, old tree near my house. Everything's so peaceful. A few feet away, there was a crystal blue pond. There were a lot of cute little animals and green trees and plants. This place reminds me of Disney. No wonder this place is so peaceful, a lot of cute animals, a nice pond and many green plants and trees. This is our- by 'our' I mean Jason and I- favourite spot to play and sometimes, just run away from everything. I almost drifted off to sleep and think about all the times we played hide-and-go-seek or tag or whatever.

"Hey, I knew I would find you here." I jumped.

"Jason, you scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed. He laughed and I punched his arm.

"So... Long time no talk." Jason said awkwardly sitting beside me. I shrugged and looked away.

_I don't think you need us anymore... I don't think you need _me_ anymore.  
_

"Well, you've been spending a lot of time with Drew and her friends." I said bitterly as I picked up a rock and threw it at the pond.

"Look Pipes, I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you and everyone else lately but Drew is being clingy and she's acting like she's all depressed or something." He picked up a rock and threw it at the pond too.

"You just noticed that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I know you don't like her—

"No really?"

"—But still she's my girlfriend and you guys got to at least treat each other with a little respect."

"Yeah our friends dislike Drew too. Why do I have to treat her with respect? I just ignore her." I countered.

"It's different..." Jason trailed off suddenly deep in thought.

"How is it different?" He shrugged still deep in thought. I sighed and stood up and got rid of invisible dust on my jeans.

"Where are you going?" He asked and he stood up too.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going home and I'm tired so bye and have fun with Drew." I replied glaring at the pond. He put his hands on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Pipes, I'll make it up to you. How about I treat you tomorrow to the new Sub Way place near Goode High? I heard the subs are way better there." Jason said while grinning. Gods, he's so adorable! I love his smile.

"Sure, that would be great. Just don't bail on me." I replied.

"I won't." He winked and walked away. I just stood there, my eyes following his back until he's out of my sight.

**-X-  
**

I looked around the place and didn't see Jason. I really hope he didn't bail on me. I got a table and waited for him. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

**To: Jason Grace  
Hey, where are you? Don't tell me you're bailing on me!  
**

Five seconds later I got a text.

**Haha, don't worry I won't! Just wait trying to put gel on my hair! Please don't have a heart attack**.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously? I swear, boys need to lay off the hair gel. Their hair gets all greasy and gross eh whatever.

**To: Jason Grace  
Oh my gods... YOU BOYS NEED TO STOP PUTTING GROSS HAIR GEL ON YOUR HAIR, IT MAKES IT ALL GREASY AND HARD! That sounded weird... Anyways who are you trying to impress? It's just me oh and just saying, even I don't take that long in fixing my hair okay? You seem to be in touch with your feminine side...  
**

Another five seconds later I got another text.

**Don't talk crap about my hair, I like the way how I gel it okay? Don't judge. AND I AM NOT IN TOUCH WITH MY FEMININE SIDE! ALL I HAVE IS A SUPER MANLY SIDE! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN ME FLEX? I HAVE AWESOME ABS AND MUSCLES! I LOOK BETTER THAN THOR. Oh and I'm trying to impress you beauty queen ;)  
**

Beauty queen? Seriously? I hate it when Leo calls me that but with Jason... Well, let's just say my stomach did like sixty billion somersaults and I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. He even said he was trying to impress me! Wow that sounded totally cheesy. Eww.

**To: Jason Grace  
Okay Sparky just hurry up or I'll personally hunt you down and cut you slowly... And BTW you can never compare to Thor ;) Chris Hemsworth is totally smokin' hot. Oh Thor 3  
**

"You scared me with that text you just sent me." I smirked at him.

"Which part?"

"You'll cut me, slowly and the Thor part. I look way better than him. Just saying." Jason said. I rolled my eyes and punched him.

"Get me a ham and cheese sub!" I said. "What you're treating me remember? So you can be like my personal slave for today... Now hurry up!" Jason grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Wow I never realized I was this hungry. I love ham and cheese!" I exclaimed. I was probably in heaven right now.

"Same here, just don't get fat because you're gonna blame it on me." Jason smiled.

"So what's up? Is there anything new ever since we talked yesterday?" I asked trying to have a conversation. Jason frowned.

"Well, Drew is complaining that I don't ever bring her to this place. She's all like 'Oh my gods Jason, I love Sub Way why don't you ever take me there? Even worse, you're taking Piper there,' Jason said mimicking Drew's high pitched voice. "I just rolled my eyes though, she's getting really annoying." I laughed.

"She doesn't like subs; she thinks subs make you fat. I love subs I don't really care if I'm fat or not just as long as I get to eat ham and cheese like once a week." I said.

Jason chuckled, "She doesn't eat chocolate."

"Are you serious? Wow you're girlfriend is missing out on all the good food." I replied.

"You know what? It's really cool how we hung out again, I really missed you Piper." Jason grinned. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering around and I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

_Snap out of this Piper! Jason only means it in a platonic way._

My heart sank at that word.

_Platonic huh? If only it's more than that..._

I stole a piece of a tomato from Jason's sub.

"Yeah, we should really hang out more." I said nonchalantly. We stayed there for like another hour then we said our goodbyes.

"I'll text you okay? See you around Pipes." Jason said. He did something I did not expect him to do. He pulled me in for a hug.

Oh my gods... He's hugging me.

HE'S HUGGING ME! OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS!

I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his shoulders hugging him back. Jason pulled away and averted my gaze, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah, see you." I said suddenly finding my sneakers really interesting.

**-X-  
**

I got home and sat on my bed. I was thinking about Jason. I just can't get him out of my mind. That sounded super cheesy. I sighed and looked around my room which was painted radiant green and surrounded by posters of hot actors (yes, Thor and the rest of the hot Avengers), posters of my favourite bands and peace signs and polka dots. I actually like my room and I'm the only one who actually lives in this house. My dad, Tristan McLean, is a famous actor. I chuckled bitterly, if only Drew and her "friends" knew who my dad was, they would be bowing down to me. I bet they even have posters of my dad in their rooms. Gross. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hey Pipes, how are you doing?"

"Hi dad, I haven't talked to you in such a long time. How is the filming going in L.A?" I asked. I'm really happy that he called me; he hasn't done that in a long time.

"Yep, it's going awesome! Good news, I'm coming home next week on Saturday!" My dad said.

My eyes widened. "Are you serious? That's great I can't wait to see you again!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah same here kiddo. Anyways I have to go now. See you next week Pipes, be safe and I love you."

"Bye dad, I love you too."

After that call ended, I was probably the happiest person to live on Earth. I called Annabeth, Thalia, and Katie and told them about all the good things that happened today. We talked for hours and then finally hung up. I checked the clock and it was already midnight.

**-X-**

I got my books from my locker and slammed it shut. I turned around to see Drew and the rest of them glaring at me.

Ha, they think they're intimidating me. That's hilarious.

"What do you want?" I asked casually.

"Is that how you say hi to your best friend's girlfriend? No wonder you're not popular. You're totally rude."

A million insults came into my mind. I chose the funny one.

"Wow you're like a detective or something." I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing. She did this really weird face. I love Dr. House and thanks to him, I can see Drew suffering.

"Just stay away from him. Jason's mine!" Drew hissed. I just rolled my eyes.

"You can't stop him from hanging out with me. He probably thinks you're being an idiot right now." I said and I walked away heading to Science class.

"I will ruin you, Piper McLean." I could hear her mutter. Pssh, she's all talk.

"Wow you should've just ruined that pretty little face of hers." Thalia said as we were walking to the cafeteria. I snorted.

"She's not much of a threat to me. Drew is not worth it." I replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Annabeth said. We got to the table and I was surprised that Jason chose to sit with us today. It seems everyone else is surprised too.

"Wait, you guys don't mind me sitting here right?" Jason asked.

"Not at all." We all replied.

We were all sharing food and talking about everything there is to talk about. I could feel something burning holes on my back and I turned around to see Drew glaring at me. I flipped her the bird and Travis, Connor, Thalia and Leo saw and laughed really hard. I smiled too.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked puzzled.

"Oh it's nothing." I replied. Good thing he's sitting beside me or else he would've seen me flipping his girlfriend the bird.

**-X-  
**

It was Saturday and there was nothing to do. I flipped the channels on TV to see if anything was on. _Jersey Shore?_ No thanks. _The Bachelorette?_ I looked around and there's no one. I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch one episode... The phone rang. I sighed who is it this time?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Piper... Can I come over?"

"Um yeah sure. I don't have anything to do anyways. Why is there something wrong?" I asked a little bit worried.

"I'll tell you when I get there." He hung up. Well, that was weird. I waited for ten minutes until I heard the door bell ring. I opened the door and Jason was there looking tired.

"Jason what happened?" I asked. It wasn't until we sat in the ivory coloured, leather, comfortable couch when he finally answered. He sighed.

"Drew happened." He said tiredly.

"Wow that totally explains everything." I said sarcastically trying to cheer him up. Jason cracked a small smile. I waited for him to explain everything.

"Well, Drew took our little trip to Sub Way the wrong way and she thinks I'm cheating on her with you. She said some nasty stuff about you too..." I glared at the fuzzy cream coloured carpet. "I told her that that wasn't cool because you're my best friend and probably the only person I can trust with anything.

"Drew started to whine more and then she finally snapped. She said..." Jason trailed off. So now he cuts off where the suspense is.

"She said what Jason?"

"She said to choose one- You or Drew. If I chose you, she would dump me and publicly humiliate me and if I chose her, I would not be talking to you and the rest of our friends." Jason said.

I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest, what if he chooses her? Is this goodbye? I shook my head whatever happens I'll be okay...

_I'll be okay... No I won't be okay who am I kidding?  
_

My vision is getting blurry and I avoided looking at Jason.

"What was your decision, me or her?" I tried my best to sound calm.

"Easy..."

Oh my gods, he's going to choose Drew.

"I obviously chose..."

Why does my heart hurt so much? It feels like I was in American Idol or something.

_Piper, pull yourself together!_

"You."

My head snapped up at that. Did he just say...?

"I'm sorry; I couldn't understand what you were saying can you repeat that?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I chose you." Jason shrugged and looked away. I looked at him, my mouth was gaping. Ha, I probably looked like a fish right now.

"W-why? What about her threats you know she would-"

"I dumped her and chose you. Is that really hard to believe?" Jason smirked.

"Yes. Why would you choose me?" I asked still not believing.

"Because... I've been to blind to see it but you've been there for me and I was too stupid to figure out that Ilovedyouallalong." Jason was turning really red. Like tomato red. So I did what I could think of. I kissed him.

I kissed Jason Grace, the guy who I've unintentionally fell for in middle school.

I AM KISSING JASON GRACE! HELL YES!

The kiss lasted for like ten seconds (hell yes, I counted) and it was a pretty sweet kiss.

"So uh, does that mean you love me too?" He asked awkwardly. I punched his arm and then smiled.

"Idiot." I murmured.

"I love you Piper McLean. This is probably the only time I'll ever be cheesy."

"And I love you, Jason Grace and ditto. Seriously." We kissed again.

_She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire.  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile._

**-X-**

"Oh my gods! You guys are finally dating! I can't believe it! Annabeth, Thalia we can finally use Jasper as their cute couple name!" Katie exclaimed. Annabeth and Thalia were laughing so hard and I was blushing a lot.

Jasper... Seriously?

"You know, if you have a problem with that name, we can just call you guys Jiper." Annabeth said casually as if reading my mind.

"NO!" They all laughed. Katie, Annabeth, Thalia, Connor, basically everyone never let me hear the end of it so does Jason. They have been teasing us nonstop. I don't even know how I managed with it. I saw Drew in the corner of my eye and nodded at her and smirked.

"Pipes, I'll just remind you that the cafeteria is this way." Thalia pointed out.

"You guys go ahead. I just need to finish some business." I replied glaring at Drew. They all exchanged worried looks but shrugged it off.

I walked up to Drew and greeted her with my biggest grin ever.

"You guys have been dating for a week, what the hell is the big deal?" Drew glared at me.

"That he was the one who publicly humiliated you instead of the other way around. Oh and the fact that I am going to treat Jason way better than you did." I answered cockily.

Drew turned really red and she swung her fist aiming at my face. I already anticipated her punch because she's just too slow.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you.  
_

I stepped aside and grabbed her arm and twisted it as hard as I could. She yelped in pain.

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving...  
_

Drew glared at me and tried to kick me in the gut but again, I anticipated that move and I dodged and threw a punch that landed on her oh so perfect nose.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!  
_

I guarantee a 100% that that gave her a bloody nose. Oh my gods, she is so weak. She growled and totally went crazy on me. I sighed getting tired of this stupid fight. I kneed her in the stomach and she screamed in pain. Trust me, I didn't even hit her that hard!

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!  
_

Drew collapsed and crumpled on the ground. I looked around and saw some people staring at me in awe. I can hear some applause on the way to the cafeteria. I smirked and headed to the cafeteria, to where my friends are, to where Jason is.

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag.  
To steal him all away from you now.  
_

**-X-  
**

"Hey, I heard there was a cat fight today at school. I can't believe I missed it but apparently one girl beat the crap out of the other one. You know, she sounds a lot like you." Jason said excitedly. I tried not to laugh. Well, I did own Drew's ass so...

_But God does it feel so good.  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would...  
_

"Huh, maybe. I want to meet her we could probably be really good friends. But you know I'm way better at beating the crap out of people." I winked.

"Yeah, you're right. You are better." He confirmed and I laughed.

"Pipes that were you weren't it?" I didn't reply. "And that was Drew who got owned." Jason concluded.

"You don't say." I replied sarcastically, my eyes playful. We leaned in for a short, sweet kiss.

'_Cause God it just feels so, it just feels so good.  
_

What now bitch?

* * *

**AN: What did you guys think of it? Please review because I love you guys :D **

**If you're curious, the word count for this story without the author's note is 3,913  
**

**Much love, Ever Amaranthine.  
**


End file.
